Ikken
by Marital Love Affair
Summary: When Kaoru gets mad at Kenshin will she tell him what she wants to say? Mostly Kaoru't thoughts..may change about that Chapter 3-Shouting R
1. Problems

Ikken...  
  
Chapter 1- Problems  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Shi- enjoy...but it may be OOC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru was walking down the road to the dojo courtyard, like she always did when she was agitated. 'Oh, that Kenshin! Can't he see that I care for him. Then again, hardly anything gets through that thick-headed rurouni skull!' She scowled as she entered the gates. 'Then there is the kitsune.. Oi! I wish she would just go marry Sano and get it over with. Oh well, there is nothing I can do about it right now...' Her thoughts stopped as Kenshin came up to her with his rurouni smile on.  
  
"Hello, Kaoru-dono." He said happily as ever. "Hi Kenshin..." She trailed off, brushing past him.This really was not her day. Esspecially when Megumi could show up at any time now. "Hey, busu! Where have ya been all day!? You forgot about my lessons!" Yahiko yelled from kitchen. "Yahiko-chan..." "Don't call me chan!" Kaoru smirked at that. "Fine, what should I call you? Chibi-Yahiko? Oh well, back to the point...I was walking around thinking, okay?"  
  
Then right on cue..."Ohohohohohohohhohohohoh!"'s went down the hallway. "Oh great...ANOTHER freeloader." She mummbled angrily. Megumi watched Kaoru go past her so she did another mocking laugh and said," Well, good day to you tanuki!" Kaoru then ran outside and climbed on the dojo roof where she sat for and hour.  
  
'Why...' She thought bitterly,'Why did the fates choose to mock me...' Her thoughts stopped once again as Kenshin came up and sat by her. "Kaoru-dono, what's wrong? You seem dissheveled about something." She sighed deeply wondering if she should tell him of her thoughts, but instead she just got up and climbed down off of the roof. Sano then chose this time to climb up where Kaoru climbed down. "I heard what you asked her, Kenshin." He said in a non-Sano like tone...it just dripped with seriousness. "She's like that because she..well just to put it simply...cares about you. Actually it seems she loves you and shes annouyed that YOU have not noticed that when everyone else has."  
  
"But Sessha is TOO unworthy to be the one she cares about." Kenshin paused for a second. "My hands have been stained with so much blood in the past..." He trailed off. "Yeah, but Jou doesnt care about that. She cares about who you are, not your past." Kaoru then came up, you could clearly tell she was crying because of her tear-stained face. "We're going to the Akebeko for lunch today. Sano, you want to come to, I suppose?" Sanoske's face just lit up as soon as she asked,"You didn't even need to ask!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shi- Okay, this is my first Kenshin ficcy. So review, if ya wanna flame go ahead..it's you opinion..and i like fire ^ ^;;;!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Shisori~ 


	2. Solutions?

Ikken  
  
Disclaimer- yeah! I own Kenshin! *gets shocked with those electric stunner thingys* actually, no I dont...OW!  
  
Shi- I have a new friend!  
  
Kiah- eh?  
  
Shi- Crystal Sapphire, who I shall dub CS! Thankies! and yeah, I dont care about the Inuyasha thing, myself, because I watch it when I am not sleeping.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Previously...  
  
"But Sessha is TOO unworthy to be the one she cares about." Kenshin paused for a second. "My hands have been stained with so much blood in the past..." He trailed off. "Yeah, but Jou doesnt care about that. She cares about who you are, not your past." Kaoru then came up, you could clearly tell she was crying because of her tear-stained face. "We're going to the Akebeko for lunch today. Sano, you want to come to, I suppose?" Sanoske's face just lit up as soon as she asked,"You didn't even need to ask!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Akebeko was quiet as usual..that is until Sano and Megumi started arguing. (Yes, Maggi/Kitsune ish here) "Tori atama (sp?..ah screw this!), if you weren't always getting into fights, I cold take a break!" Megumi growled as her fox ears popped up, and the argument continued. Yahiko sat there and hadn't spoken until he said one thing. "Hey, busu. You haven't eaten anything. Are ya okay?" "I am just fine Yahiko-chan." "Don't call me chan!" She smirked, but it wasn't like a real smile. Kenshin noticed that.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you sure you are okay?" Kenshin asked silently to Kaoru. "I am fine, Kenshin," she said in a monotone voice,"Well, I will be back in a few minutes." She announced and walked out. "I wonder where busu went to." Yahiko said then watched as Sano and Megumi argued.  
  
Outside, Kaoru walked to the bridge where they first found Yahiko. She couldn't help it now, and burst out crying. "How come that baka doesn't see how I love him? Myou sucks!" Tears started to fall gently into her lap, and she felt something tap her on her shoulder. "What is it!?" She screeched. "I came to see what was wrong." Was Kenshin's soft reply.  
  
"Go ahead and sit down." Kaoru said softer than her last words. "Dochirahe?" He asked simply. "O-kei, I guess." She answered calmly."It's just that...well..." "Hey busu! Kenshin! Hurry up will ya!?" Yahiko yelled. Kaoru then sighed with relief.She got up, and went inside, a souzen red head behind her.  
  
On the way home, Megumi got close to Kenshin, too close for Kaoru's sake. "Hey, Megumi," Kaoru growled,"Why don't you and Sano get together hmm?" At that Megumi blushed and said," Well, Why don't you and Sir-Ken get together!?" "Fine! We will!" A slight 'oro' was heard between them. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin and stormed off leaving Sano and Megumi there, Yahiko following them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shi- okay, review!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jap Dictionary-  
  
Dochirahe- How are you?  
  
o-kei- okay  
  
souzen- confused  
  
Myou- life  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shisori the girl who loves the movie "Kiki's Delivery Service" 


	3. PMS? Nah!

Ikken  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Kenshin!  
  
Shi- Okay thanks to DA reviewers!  
  
Kiah- Okay; now we start.  
  
Previously.  
  
On the way home, Megumi got close to Kenshin, too close for Kaoru's sake. "Hey, Megumi," Kaoru growled,"Why don't you and Sano get together hmm?" At that Megumi blushed and said," Well, Why don't you and Sir-Ken get together!?" "Fine! We will!" A slight 'oro' was heard between them. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin and stormed off leaving Sano and Megumi there, Yahiko following them.  
  
Kaoru still had Kenshin in her grasp as they walked down the beaten-down dirt road. It wasn't usual that Kaoru would get angry at Megumi, but the fact stood of what Kaoru said to him after..'Kenshin, I am going too take Megumi's challenge.even if it does mean that we have to get together!' Kenshin stood there, still being dragged around, and still think about her words. They then hit a rock.which lead to Kenshin falling out of her grasp.which lead to Yahiko tripping over the now souzen rurouni...which lead to Yahiko falling into Kaoru.  
  
"Owwww."  
  
"ORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO!"  
  
"Busu, watch where your going!" *falls over*  
  
"Yahiko, why should I watch where I am going when you tripped into Kenshin- kun." 'KAMI! Did I just say what I think I did!?!?!?!?!?!?' She thought desperately.  
  
"HAH! Busu just called Kenshin 'Kun'!" Yahiko yelled while laughing.  
  
"Orooroorooroorooroorooroorooroorooroorooro!" Kenshin yelped when Yahiko fell on top of him. It doesn't really feel like air when a boy falls on you.it feels like air is being knocked out of you.  
  
"Yahiko!"  
  
"Ken-san!"  
  
Kaoru heard those two voices and growled under her breath. It was the whore- ish kitsune-'lady' and the baka tori-atama!  
  
"What do.*stops and pulls Kenshin up*.you two want now?" Kaoru sneered as Megumi walked towards her.  
  
"Talk about cranky. Jou, have you been listening to Megumi or something?" Sano said as he took the unconscious Kenshin from Kaoru and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Sano.have you been taking baka lessons from Yahiko!?" The now angry Kaoru yelled in his ear.  
  
"Oh wait! No it couldn't be Yahiko, maybe it was Megumi!" She yelled once again, scaring everyone near her.  
  
Shi- R & R! 


	4. Shouting

Ikken  
  
Disclaimer- Dont own Kenshin  
  
~.......~ - Flashbacks...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Talk about cranky. Jou, have you been listening to Megumi or something?" Sano said as he took the unconscious Kenshin from Kaoru and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Sano.have you been taking baka lessons from Yahiko!?" The now angry Kaoru yelled in his ear.  
  
"Oh wait! No it couldn't be Yahiko, maybe it was Megumi!" She yelled once again, scaring everyone near her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Busu, what's gotten into you...Is it that time of the month already?" Yahiko said jokingly.  
  
"Shut up, Yahiko-chan," She started,"I am sick of you talking to me like this! You treat me awful and I provide you a place to stay! The same goes to you Megumi! I am just sick of all of you! At least Kenshin helps out." Kaoru yelled as she ran off to the dojo, crying her eyes out.  
  
Kenshin had fallen unconcious after Kaoru had gotten done talking. He really wanted to run after her, but he couldn't. Luckily Sano ran after her, with Kenshin over his shoulder still, but Yahiko and Megumi stood there, shocked.  
  
"Yahiko, did Kaoru just....just say that to us...." Megumi said quietly.  
  
"I think Kaoru did....." He responded.  
  
Sano had just caught up with Kaoru who was still crying her eyes out.  
  
"JOU! WHAT IS WITH YOU! FIRST YOU SMART OFF TO YAHIKO, THEN MEGUMI!" Sano yelled angrily.  
  
"Just shut up Sano...I can't take it anymore...I have to put up with everything...I don't know how I did before. So, just put Kenshin down and go ahead and leave. I know you want to get back to Megumi." Kaoru muttered out those last words before she grabbed Kenshin and dragged him to his room.  
  
"Tell Yahiko that if he comes home, that he should not speak to me for the rest of the night." She finished as she went into her room and changed into her yukata and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kaoru woke up forgetting about the happenings last night. She walked out into the kitchen as Kenshin was making breakfast saying his usual 'Good morning Kaoru-dono', but she didn't see Yahiko.  
  
"Kenshin, where's Yahiko?" She spoke up from drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"Sano came over and said Yahiko was over at his house, because what you said last night got him a little angry at himself, that it did..." Kenshin trailed off, sighing.  
  
"You...you heard me last night..." Kaoru said quietly..."I shouldn't of shot off at him and Megumi..." she said looking down. She remembered as it went through her head...  
  
~"Shut up, Yahiko-chan," She started,"I am sick of you talking to me like this! You treat me awful and I provide you a place to stay! The same goes to you Megumi! I am just sick of all of you! At least Kenshin helps out....."~  
  
'I'm gonna have to apologize soon!' Kaoru thought and waited for everyone to come from Sano's to eat breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shi- R&R 


	5. Apologies

IKKEN  
  
Shi- My first update in a while...so have fun...also, the reason whi I am updating now it because I gots tons of new ideas!  
  
Kenshin- ^-^ That you do, Shisori-dono.  
  
Kaoru- KENSHIN WHERE ARE YOU!? *running around looking for him*  
  
~~~  
  
"You...you heard me last night..." Kaoru said quietly..."I shouldn't of shot off at him and Megumi..." she said looking down. She remembered as it went through her head...  
  
~"Shut up, Yahiko-chan," She started,"I am sick of you talking to me like this! You treat me awful and I provide you a place to stay! The same goes to you Megumi! I am just sick of all of you! At least Kenshin helps out....."~  
  
'I'm gonna have to apologize soon!' Kaoru thought and waited for everyone to come from Sano's to eat breakfast.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5- APOLOGIZING  
  
~...~ Flashbacks '...' thoughts "..."Speaking  
  
Sano and Yahiko suddenly ran in after they smelled food, Megumi walking behind them. The deal was that Kaoru was cooking, but they couldn't see that.  
  
~"Kenshin, I want to do something for everyone. Sit down. I'm going to make breakfast!"  
  
"But Kaoru-dono, they don't really like your cooki....."  
  
"I KNOW THAT KENSHIN!" She yelled cutting off the rurouni. "That's why I took cooking lessons!"  
  
"O-okay, Kaoru-dono" Kenshin said turning chibi and scooching away. Kaoru just smirked and started making a beef-pot.~  
  
"Mmmmm something smells good!" Yahiko said running straight into Kenshin and Kaoru in the kitchen.  
  
"Ooof!" Kenshin yelped as Yahiko landed on him.  
  
"Sorry Kenshin!" Yahiko muttered as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Umm...everyone. I'm...sorry about what I said last night." Kaoru said looking down.  
  
"Oh, it's okay Jou. I mean I would be kinda angry too." Sano said, happily stuffing his face.  
  
Megumi nodded her head silently and went back to eating. "Hey Kenshin, this is one of the best meals you ever made!" Sano and Yahiko said at the same time.  
  
"I didn't make this, that I did not! Kaoru-dono made it, that she did." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"For once you made good food busu!" Yahiko piped up. Sano nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Kaoru then got up and walked away sighing. She was happy and she was feeling good about apologizing, but she still wanted Kenshin to know how she really felt.  
  
'This isn't exactly my day' She thought silently, 'I just hope it gets better."  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Wait! I want to walk with you!" The red head yelled while running after her.  
  
"O-okay. We'll walk down this way then. Does that sound good to you?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"That it does Kaoru." Kenshin said smiling,  
  
'Did he just say Kaoru without the '-dono'?!' She thought surprised at that.  
  
~~~  
  
Shi- R&R, the next chappy will be about their walk n' stuffs. 


End file.
